


Fink's Babysitters

by Purpledragon6



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Boxmore can't keep printing out new ones, Family Fluff, Fink being a little shit, Gen, babysitters don't just grow from trees!, you have to settle eventually!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: Fink had a couple of babysitters who worked out before the Boxmore robots. Er, maybe "a couple of" is stretching it a little.





	1. Chapter 1

“Villains can be parents!” They had all said, “How hard can it be? We’ll even help you. Go ahead and create your organic minion!”

What a pack of lying, two-faced villains they all turned out to be- And they were also unreliable! The second Venomous needed their help for just a few hours, all of his colleagues were suddenly too busy to be bothered. Even that Boxman from down the street was too busy attacking the plaza to offer his services! Of all the times for them to suddenly vanish, now was the most incontinent. Venomous had already missed too much work as was while caring for Fink, and she was barely two! It would be another few years before he could trust her to be home alone (when she was moved out and on her own) and the professor couldn’t afford to give up anymore time!

“Thank Satan for yellow pages…” The new father muttered, mulling over the faded lettering in a desperate search for anything close to the words ‘Villain’ and 'Babysitter’.

It didn’t take too long to stumble upon an ad, one that read along the lines of:

Little Villains Care For Hire #131-666-1313

“…” Navy blue eyes shifted to the clock on the wall. The same one that hung directly over the basket where his little rat was huddled in for her afternoon nap. His meeting was in a half an hour, and he was certain that Fink wouldn’t appreciate being woken up early to go with- so with a final huff, he put in the call-

Ring... Ring... Rin-

"Hello?" A woman's voice rang through the line sharply, "I haven't got all day."

"Neither do I." Venomous snapped, but quickly settled. "I need a babysitter for my minion. She has most of her shots and fangs, forewarning."

"Thats not a problem at all. We'll send someone over right away." The woman replied, her tone stiff and uncaring for him.

Thats always a good sign when picking a proper babysitter.

"How long will that be? I'm kind of in a hurry-" He asked.

"Don't worry about that. Our babysitters work quickly." She said, "Good bye, sir."

WIth that, the line cut out.

The doorbell suddenly ringing surprised him. To say the least, that is. Venomous had barely hung up the phone with the babysitter agency, and he already wasn’t expecting anyone else today. It was unlikely that it was a babysitter-Though, he was told that the sitters worked quickly, and that would be convenient, given the time crunch he was on already-

“That was fast.” He muttered, peaking through the peep-hole of his door, just to be certain.

On the other side there was a young girl. She looked to be maybe 14 years or so in age, as further evident in the kind smile she wore and her school uniform. It didn't seem like she had been alive long enough to witness anything truly horrible yet. But while she didn’t look like any villain he had ever seen, she at least looked responsible. That was the important part.

“Hi!” She called, waving at the door. “I’m Rochelle! The agency sent me over!”

“Government or Villainy?” Couldn’t be too sure in this neighborhood. No-good, child corrupting heroes looked like everyone else, after all. He didn't need anyone coming in and corrupting his sweet little villain-in-training now.

“Villainy.” The teen replied, flashing a quick smile full of fangs. It was almost reassuring. “I also have a list of references with me if you want to make sure I’m not a hero.”

With a somewhat relieved sigh, Venomous made quick work of unlocking the dozens of locks and death traps on his front door. Again, you couldn't be too careful here. He then stepped out of the way for the potential babysitter to enter. She was built tiny enough that he didn't have to step very far.

“I don’t have a lot of time, so can I see those references?” Glancing at the clock once more, his heart stilled. “Now.”

The girl was quick to produce a sheet of paper from her pocket. On it was the hand-writing of several, well-known villains and their phone numbers. It was all hand-written in red ink (or was that blood), and seemed legitimate enough. Normally he would have sent it through a scanner and maybe run it passed his handwriting specialist for signs of a forgery, but that would have to wait.

“You have quite the blood trail... Literally.” A soft, but stressed smirk graced his face. “How does someone like you manage that?”

Really, he could have cared less. He was in a hurry, but it would be unprofessional not to get to know the person who was about to watch his minion. 

“Years of Kendo class and a tetanus shot.” She said, before knitting her eyebrows together in thought, "And a rabies shot."

“So I can see- You even have Lucifer listed as a reference.” Venomous noted, giving the list one last look over.

It probably would have been a good idea to sit down and call a few of them, if only time had been on his side today. Unfortunately, it wasn’t, and he had figured by now that he would just have to take what he could get. Besides, it wasn’t like Fink COULDN’T handle herself against someone a little bigger than her.

“I usually don’t hire babysitters, but I’m desperate, so I’m going to let you have an afternoon trial for today and we can discuss things at length when I get back.” He said at long last, gesturing to the basket where Fink was still sleeping. “She should be up in an hour. Her lunch is in the freezer, and if ANYTHING is on fire when I get back, I can and probably will push you into it. Understood?”

“Got it, sir! She’ll be fine!”

Nodding his head, he calmly walked to the door. He almost felt worried about leaving. Though it wasn’t Fink he was worried about.


	2. We Didn't Start The Fire... Literally!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the new Fink episode coming out, it was time for an update.

"...Why do I smell burning?" 

The meeting had taken up 4 hours of the day- and had only been over just half an hour ago. Surely not enough time for two would-be villains to cause too much damage. Or at least that had been what Venomous had hoped for, but the heavy cloud of spoke that took up part of his backyard was a pretty clear indication that something had gone amiss- or according to plan- he couldn't tell which at this distance. 

So with a concerned huff, he made his way to the white, barbed-wire fence that separate the front of the house to the back, and stepped in. The active fire to his right was a tad concerning, but the lack of girls visible was a bit more important at the moment.  

"Rochelle? Fink?" He called, though not expecting an answer. Fink was still a baby, after all- and her babysitter was probably dead already. 

"Sir! Hello!" Rochelle's sweet tone greeted him, followed by the pattering of her sneakers until she was literally an inch away from him. "How was your meeting?"

"Fine- Why is my backyard on fire?" Venomous asked, scanning the teen for his minion. "And where is Fink?"

"Oh! We were burning ants an-" A wide gesture cut the girl off.

"There is an active flame at the side of my house-" 

Rochelle's quizzical expression almost convinced him not to kill her for this-. 

"How much fire do you think it takes to burn the P.O.I.N.T Prep representative and the mailman?" She asked, looking at him as though he were the biggest idiot she had come across. 

A short laugh escaped him. "... Oh... I thought you meant ants as in- Nevermind that. Where is Fink at?" 

"She needed a bath, so I took her inside and let the ants burn themselves out." She replied simply. "Fink is taking a nap now. She really was a pleasure to watch when she wasn't biting my arm up constantly."

"Good... Good- We should probably put out the rest of the fire now... And by 'we' I mean you." Stern, snake like eyes set themselves onto the soft purple ones of the teen. "And now is self-explanatory." 

"You only hired me to babysit your rat. Since you're back, that makes the remaining fire your responsibility now." Rochelle replied, her normally cheerful expression dropping. "I haven't got all day to be running errands for you." 

Normally, if this were any other villain or hero, Venomous would have made sure they were dead by now. Any being lesser would probably have been beaten within an inch of their life by now- but honestly, in this case it did his heart good knowing that evil children weren't being coddled. Or so it seemed. This one seemed to have her priorities in check, and that would be important if Fink were to be growing up with 'good' role models in her life. 

"I do recall saying that if there was a fire I could and would most likely push you into it." Still- he would be damned if he got stuck exstinguishing this mess. 

"I'm not moving if you wanted to give it a try." Rochelle offered, laying her arms at her sides.

A intense stare off began, but lasted for only seconds before the pair burst out laughing. Meanwhile, the flames had spread to a nearby tree, but luckily seemed to be staying a safe distance from the house itself. 

"... I like you, kid." Venomous sighed, patting her on the shoulder. "But I'm still not going to clean this up."

"That makes two of us." Rochelle shrugged. "I suppose this means you'll be searching for a new babysitter then?"

"No, actually. It just means that the fire will just have to burn itself out eventually." A shrug. "Or one of the neighbors will have to call the fire department or the like- whichever comes first." 

"Should we go over those references inside while someone else deals with the problem we have full power in stopping but won't?" Rochelle asked. 

One last glance at the mess around them, and the pair started towards the back entrance of the lair. No point in staying visible and being found liable for this accident. 

"You read my mind, kiddo." 

Hopefully this would be a babysitter who would work out for a little bit- Or at least until Fink started walking. 

 

 


End file.
